Samsara
by Arizu Rabbit
Summary: Dazai ha renunciado a su humanidad y alma para salvar a su amada esposa, mas, al llegar a casa, ya es demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, existe la reencarnación ¿no?
1. Prologo

Prologo

Observaba con atención la ciudad, el crepúsculo siempre era hermosos de ver, al igual que el ocaso. El cielo se teñía de rojo por momentos, un rojo naranja idéntico a los cabellos de ella.

No sabía cuántos atardeceres como este había visto, pero no necesitaba saberlo, desde que le perdió, su único alivio eran estos momentos.

Era estúpido, había perdido todo por ella, por protegerle, por mantenerle a salvo junto a su hijo, mas no había servido de nada. Para cuando logró llegar, ya era tarde, su cuerpo sin vida, rodeado de un charco escarlata estaba. Ni una última palabra pudo dedicarle. Sus hermosos ojos lo miraron sin ese brillo travieso que en vida habían tenido, sus manos siempre tibias esta vez estaban frías. Si tan solo, si tan solo no hubiese dudado, si tan solo hubiese terminado el trato en pocos minutos su amada y su hijo estarían con él.

Mas ya nada se podía hacer. Le había perdido, y su única esperanza era que un día ella volvería a nacer. Al menos eso le había dicho Odasaku, quien tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro

Y Ango lo había confirmado, ella nacería nuevamente. Aunque su cuerpo fuese diferente su alma seguiría siendo la misma.

Cuando el sol se hubo ocultado por completo para darle paso a la noche, deshizo todos los pensamientos de su mente para salir a cazar.


	2. 1-0 Recuerdos

_Escribo versos _truncados

como nuestro amor:

tristes  
secos  
demediados:

_como yo_.


	3. 1-1

La noche le pertenencia, él era mejor que cien humanos juntos, deberían saberlo, pero al parecer sus tontos cerebros les hacían creer que si cinco de ellos se juntaban lograrían vencerle.

Por favor, él era más fuerte, más hábil, más rápido, más inteligente.

Ver a través de su emboscada fue sumamente simple, romper el cráneo de dos de ellos lo fue aún más. Beber de otros dos fue ligeramente satisfactorio. Ver el terror en uno de ellos fue lo mejor de la noche, observar como sus pupilas se dilataban y su rostro desfigurado por el terror. Escuchar sus latidos fuera de control, como en un último intento levantaba el arma que tenía en sus manos y apuntaba solo para sentir un terror aun mayor al ver que las balas no le detenían, como ni siquiera le hicieron sangrar le resulto lo suficientemente entretenido como para soltar una carcajada que provocó que le corazón del humano colapsara y entre retortijones de dolor llamarle ''monstruo''.

Cuando al fin estuvo junto él se arrodillo solo para confirmar estaba muerto, no es como que necesitara confirmarlo pues desde hacía unos segundos no escuchaba su palpitar, pero creía que quizá, observando el cuerpo sin vida podría sentir pena. La verdad es que no la sintió. No le extrañaba que hubiese muerto, era viejo, ''algo que tú nunca serás'' susurro su mente, ignoro el pensamiento.

\- Deberías agradecerme, a diferencia de mí, tu cuerpo envejece, en unos años mas no podrías valerte por ti mismo y así como tú te deshiciste de tus padres tus hijos lo harían contigo. Tu mente se nublaría aun más, y tu muerte habría sido lenta. Tanto que en tu último día solo te recordarían con fastidio, como el viejo que estaba en los rincones mendigando comida sin poder comerla a falta de dientes. Pero como yo te he matado ajora te recordaran como una víctima más, como un hombre valiente y honorable. Podrás renacer en otra época, aunque no te aseguro que vaya a ser mejor, este mundo se pudre cada día mas. Aunque sería más apropiado decir que ustedes se esfuerzan cada vez menos en mostrar toda la mierda que llevan dentro. Son más cínicos.

\- Tu habito de quejarte con los muertos sobre la carencia humana no ha desaparecido, ¿verdad Osamu?- le interrumpió una voz que conocía muy bien.

\- Que te puedo decir, después de todo, son los únicos que no me replican ni se molestan- contesto mientras se levantaba y miraba a la ojiverde que estaba tras él.

\- ¿lo lamentas?

\- No.

\- ¿extrañas tu humanidad?

\- No la necesito. ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo Edogawa?

\- Tengo la esperanza de que un día seas sincero contigo mismo, eso es todo.

Antes de que Osamu pudiese responder el otro ya se había ido. Suspiro. No había nada que pudiese ocultársele a Edogawa ni cosa que no pudiese descifrar. No le consideraba un amigo, pero le respetaba y sentía cierta admiración hacia él. Y este al parecer tenía algún tipo de afecto hacia su persona. No se metían en los asuntos del otro y había logrado quedarse en el mismo territorio. Suponía que era porque ambos esperaban lo mismo, ambos estaban encadenados a ese lugar hasta que el alma que deseaban apareciera de nuevo en la tierra. Y por alguna razón, ambas iban a aparecer ahí.

\- Lo que lamento no es haber dejado de ser humano, lo que lamento es no haberlo hecho antes. Que si muero, no podre renacer como ustedes- le confesó al cadáver que seguía en el piso- Pero que vas a saber tu que incluso estas frió ya.

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro se alejó de ahí.


	4. 1-2

Aun recordaba sus primeros días como vampiro:

Sumido en la depresión por la muerte de su amada e hijo había decidido que lo mejor era dejar de existir. Intento suicidarse pero el mismo vampirismo lo hacía inmortal.

No importaba le veneno que ingiriera, su organismo se deshacía de el. No importaba si incluso se mutilaba, el cuerpo podía curarse y unirse, pero no moría. Incluso llego a intentar cortar alguna arteria principal, pero unas horas más tarde despertaba como si nada. Al parecer la única forma viable era que alguien más lo matara pero ¿Quién? Al ser uno de los primeros vampiros no había quien supiera de su existencia y que estuviese dispuesto a matarle.

Sus amigos, preocupados por no saber nada de él desde su transformación fueron a visitarle. Lo encontraron casi seco. Cuando era humano había sido delgado, eso lo sabían bien, pero ahora podían ver sus huesos, sus cuencas marcadas, los colmillos fuera y casi sin poder moverse ya, su piel era casi tan blanca como las sabanas. Los intentos de suicidio no habían rendido frutos, pero el someterse a tantos y sin comer por meses lo estaban dejando en un estado de suspensión, Ango lo sabía, Dazai no moriría, solo se quedaría ahí, como si durmiese hasta probar sangre nuevamente. Pero habría cicatrices que ya no podría quitarse, como las que estaban en su cuello, donde se había estado cortando diario. Las de las muñecas y tobillos, donde había puesto cadenas con pinchos para no salir y en un arranque tomar sangre. Donde había apuñalado su pecho tampoco se borraría, el cuerpo de un vampiro regeneraba todo, la idea era que este lo mantuviera a salvo, más el estado al que él mismo se había llevado no era fácil de retornar y quizá nunca lo lograse.

Se lo dijo a Oda y este ayudo a cazar un conejo para darle a tomar. No debían darle demasiada pues repondría fuerzas y si salía de control podría atacarlos a ellos. El primer día fue un trago de sangre, al siguiente dos, a la semana ya podía tomar lo equivalente a un vaso. Cuando estuvieron seguros no perdería el control arrancaron las cadenas con las que le se había atado y lo encerraron en su cuarto. Su cuerpo había repuesto todo lo que podía, pero la depresión empeoraba, era más que obvio al mirar sus ojos, siempre oscurecidos y perdidos en la nada. Si llegaba a mirarles era para rogar acabasen con su existencia. No decía palabra alguna, pero la telequinesis de Ango funcionaba más de lo que él deseaba y podía escuchar cuanto deseaba morir, cuanto le atormentaba seguir, cuan culpable se sentía de no haberla protegido y de ahora preocuparlos a ellos.

Los vampiros no necesitaban dormir, pero Osamu lo hacía, los vampiros sanaban pero él tenía cicatrices, los vampiros eran 7 veces más veloces, pero él caminaba más lento que cuando era un humano.

Oda había sido el creador de los vampiros, con ayuda de Ango había hecho un hechizo que hiciera lo que Dazai necesitaba en ese momento: ser más fuerte que los licántropos, poder proteger a su familia de la masacre que estos provocaban. Oda conocía como matar un vampiro, pero no podía matar a Dazai por mucho que este lo pidiera. Le había querido como a un hermano menor siempre, no podía simplemente enterrar una estaca de roble blanco en el corazón del chico. Y aunque Ango no lo dijese nunca, le quería de la misma forma. Para ellos era realmente duro verlo así pero lo entendían, si uno perdiese al otro su estado sería igual o peor que el de Osamu. Intentaban de todo, incluso bromearon en algún momento con que debería escribir un libro sobre todo lo que no mataba a un vampiro y Osamu pareció no entender a que se referían.

Cansados de no tener mejoría en los tres meses que habían estado con él, Oda decidió ver que pasaría en su futuro. Y así fue como lograron darle algo de esperanza:

Su amada pelirroja iba a renacer, su hijo también. No sabían cuando seria pero estaba seguro que llegarían al mismo lugar donde les perdió y otra vez estarían juntos, pero al ser reencarnaciones sus recuerdos no estarían y su cuerpo podría ser diferente.

\- Les reconoceré, no importa como sea, les reconoceré- esa había sido su respuesta, con la voz ronca por ser la primera vez que hablaba en cinco meses. Luego había sonreído.


	5. 2-0

_Filibustero loco tras el botín de un beso,  
viajo por aguas tristes que me entristecen más;  
pero tu amor es siempre camino de regreso,  
mujer que nunca llegas y que nunca te vas._


	6. 2-1

La noche le pertenencia, él era mejor que cien humanos juntos, deberían saberlo, pero al parecer sus tontos cerebros les hacían creer que si cinco de ellos se juntaban lograrían vencerle.

Por favor, él era más fuerte, más hábil, más rápido, más inteligente.

Ver a través de su emboscada fue sumamente simple, romper el cráneo de dos de ellos lo fue aún más. Beber de otros dos fue ligeramente satisfactorio. Ver el terror en uno de ellos fue lo mejor de la noche, observar como sus pupilas se dilataban y su rostro desfigurado por el terror. Escuchar sus latidos fuera de control, como en un último intento levantaba el arma que tenía en sus manos y apuntaba solo para sentir un terror aun mayor al ver que las balas no le detenían, como ni siquiera le hicieron sangrar le resulto lo suficientemente entretenido como para soltar una carcajada que provocó que le corazón del humano colapsara y entre retortijones de dolor llamarle ''monstruo''.

Cuando al fin estuvo junto él se arrodillo solo para confirmar estaba muerto, no es como que necesitara confirmarlo pues desde hacía unos segundos no escuchaba su palpitar, pero creía que quizá, observando el cuerpo sin vida podría sentir pena. La verdad es que no la sintió. No le extrañaba que hubiese muerto, era viejo, ''algo que tú nunca serás'' susurro su mente, ignoro el pensamiento.

\- Deberías agradecerme, a diferencia de mí, tu cuerpo envejece, en unos años mas no podrías valerte por ti mismo y así como tú te deshiciste de tus padres tus hijos lo harían contigo. Tu mente se nublaría aun más, y tu muerte habría sido lenta. Tanto que en tu último día solo te recordarían con fastidio, como el viejo que estaba en los rincones mendigando comida sin poder comerla a falta de dientes. Pero como yo te he matado ajora te recordaran como una víctima más, como un hombre valiente y honorable. Podrás renacer en otra época, aunque no te aseguro que vaya a ser mejor, este mundo se pudre cada día mas. Aunque sería más apropiado decir que ustedes se esfuerzan cada vez menos en mostrar toda la mierda que llevan dentro. Son más cínicos.

\- Tu habito de quejarte con los muertos sobre la carencia humana no ha desaparecido, ¿verdad Osamu?- le interrumpió una voz que conocía muy bien.

\- Que te puedo decir, después de todo, son los únicos que no me replican ni se molestan- contesto mientras se levantaba y miraba a la ojiverde que estaba tras él.

\- ¿lo lamentas?

\- No.

\- ¿extrañas tu humanidad?

\- No la necesito. ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo Edogawa?

\- Tengo la esperanza de que un día seas sincero contigo mismo, eso es todo.

Antes de que Osamu pudiese responder el otro ya se había ido. Suspiro. No había nada que pudiese ocultársele a Edogawa ni cosa que no pudiese descifrar. No le consideraba un amigo, pero le respetaba y sentía cierta admiración hacia él. Y este al parecer tenía algún tipo de afecto hacia su persona. No se metían en los asuntos del otro y había logrado quedarse en el mismo territorio. Suponía que era porque ambos esperaban lo mismo, ambos estaban encadenados a ese lugar hasta que el alma que deseaban apareciera de nuevo en la tierra. Y por alguna razón, ambas iban a aparecer ahí.

\- Lo que lamento no es haber dejado de ser humano, lo que lamento es no haberlo hecho antes. Que si muero, no podre renacer como ustedes- le confesó al cadáver que seguía en el piso- Pero que vas a saber tu que incluso estas frió ya.

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro se alejó de ahí.


	7. 2-2

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que salió de la iglesia donde vivía con Nathaniel.  
Cuatro días en los que lo único que había hecho era cabalgar, dormir, comer un poco y continuar. Ni una ducha había podido tomar y cuánto añoraba llegar a alguna posada para descansar en algo más cómodo que el piso. No solo él, Ezequiel también necesitaba dormir ya en un establo.

A estas alturas ya no era exigente con eso de la posada, hasta se conformaba con el establo para él. Sin embargo, no fue hasta el quinto día cuando la fin pudo llegar a un pueblo para descansar cómodamente.

Al llegar se aventuró a las calles principales, no le extrañó que cada persona que le viera no apartara la mirada de encima. Él era un forastero y desconfiaban por naturaleza, aun así en ningún momento bajó la mirada, se mantuvo recto. Ezequiel parecía haber adoptado su actitud pues camino despacio, con la cabeza levantada y sin perturbarse ante nada.

Identificó la iglesia, sabia que de ser necesario encontraría refugio ahí, mas prefería encontrar un lugar independiente, jamás fue muy obediente respecto a levantarse para rezar y Nathe lo pasaba por alto solo por el aprecio que le había tomado, los demás sacerdotes le miraban siempre con desaprobación. Al menos hasta que les salvaba el trasero de algún demonio, entonces si le agradecían y llamaban el ser mas piadoso y benevolente sobre la tierra.

Muy cerca de la iglesia encontró lo que buscaba, con calma bajó de su caballo, sin tener que jalar la rienda este le siguió. A veces pensaba que mas que un caballo era un perro.

Tras hablar con la encargada y pagar llevó a Ezequiel al establo, lo cepilló un rato y después entró a su habitación, la cena fue llevada ahí mismo, al terminar se duchó y se acostó a dormir con un suspiro de felicidad.

No reconocía el lugar. Había visitado bastantes, pero este definitivamente no. En teoría todos los bosques son iguales, más este tenía un toque especial. Con algo de temor empezó a avanzar, las ramas crujían bajo sus botas y el olor a humedad inundaba sus fosas nasales. Empezó a correr ¿Por qué corría? No tenía idea, pero debía hacerlo. Escuchó una risita tras él y al girarse no encontró nada, extrañado iba a retomar su andar cuando unas manos cubrieron sus ojos.  
_Te encontré_  
Susurró una voz con un toque de diversión.

El paisaje cambió completamente y ahora estaba en una habitación. Todo era de piedra y estaba bien adornado. Dos hombres estaban jugando con algunas piezas sobre un tablero. Ajedrez si no se equivocaba.  
Uno de ellos volteó a verle, era joven, el cabello era más largo de lo normal pero pudo apreciarse unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa. Le guiñó un ojo y nuevamente cambió el lugar.  
Ahora era una casita. El llanto de alguien se escuchaba, más que llanto eran gritos, como si le estuvieran torturando, solo escucharle le rompió el corazón.  
Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Un hombre sujetaba el cuerpo de una mujer, bajo ellos un charco de sangre.

_Tu no, por favor, tu no._

Era un ruego, una súplica. Y Chūya deseó abrazarle, consolarle.

El sonido de unas campanadas se escuchó y Chūya despertó. 


	8. 2-2 Dazai

En medio del bosque hay un castillo, un hermoso y fuerte castillo que nadie se atreve a habitar pues los rumores dicen que fue creado por un demonio. Los viejos druidas aclaran que un ángel se enamoró de un similar, que por estar con él inició la batalla en el cielo, él fue quien influenció a Lucifer, llenó su mente de alagos e ideas de superioridad para así hacerle caer y pelear contra Dios.  
Más sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos, fue hechado a la tierra junto con quienes le seguían y cuando Lucifer se dio cuenta de sus intenciones también le exilió del infierno, dejándole así en la tierra.  
No obstante, Dios, molesto con él por haber hecho caer a su mejor ángel le hizo pagar de una manera aún más cruel: el ángel de quien se había enamorado fue desterrado también. Éste, al verse alejado del cielo y con una existencia meramente humana enloqueció y al poco tiempo acabó con su existencia.  
Con gran dolor en su corazón y un rencor inigualable, el ángel se nombró a si mismo "Mephisto" y decidió que mientras el existiera todos los humanos notarían la crueldad de Dios y lograría que dejasen de creer en él.  
Sin embargo, luego de unos cientos de años descubrió todos renacían. Y así, con esperanza de volver a encontrarse con quien alguna vez amó constituyó un castillo, para refugiarse y reunir pistas.

Actualmente el castillo es habitado por dos demonios, el dueño original y uno que es el segundo en su especie.  
Si desde hacía siglos nadie se acercaba al lugar, ahora que era habitado mucho menos.  
Había incluso más rumores de los que una mente sana puede crear al respecto, pero ninguno de los habitantes tenía la intención de desmentirlo.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

El silencio inunda el lugar, es el atardecer y como siempre, Dazai lo observa con parsimonia, cuando el sol termina de ocultarse él empieza a tararear, su tarareo se convierte pronto en una canción:

_Recolectando polvo de estrellas en este mundo corrompido._  
_Esparzo todos esos fragmentos en este poema del tiempo._  
_Incluso esas hermosas flores eventualmente se transformaran en arena una vez que su tiempo llegue._  
_Lenta y silenciosamente se aproximan a su fin. _  
_El reloj de arena plateado, lleno con cúmulos de ese cielo estrellado. _  
_Confiando este adolorido cuerpo, creyendo en el ciclo del samsara. _  
_Con una sonrisa me marcho _

"_Yo viví"_

_Si mi último deseo egoísta puede ser cumplido, entonces, por favor. Morir en el medio de la noche es solitario y no quiero eso._  
_Si es posible, lo último que quiero ver es la luz del amanecer. _  
_Sintiendo la brisa de un nuevo día_  
_Sonriendo y cantando rodeado por tus brazos…_

Cuando termina de cantar una voz tras él tararea y con una sonrisa se gira para ver a su acompañante.

-No esperaba volvieras, Ranpo.

-¿Por qué no volvería a MI hogar?- pregunta con fingida molestia y Osamu ríe.

-Traje un nuevo juego y pienso serás buena compañía para jugar.

-Me honra tu confianza, vayamos entonces.

Ambos bajan a la sala. En la mesita de centro Edogawa saca una tabla con cuadros y 32 piezas.  
Explica se llama "ajedrez" y luego prosigue con las reglas.  
El juego inicia y ambos están más que satisfechos con su oponente. Es a mitad de partida cuando Ranpo levanta la mirada, mira hacia la esquina y sonríe. Aunque Dazai no entiende por qué prefiere no preguntar y siguen con el juego.

Cerca del amanecer logran terminar, es un empate, no hay forma de avanzar y ambos sonríen satisfechos.

Dazai se levanta y tras estirarse sale al bosque a cazar.  
Edogawa, por su parte, sale nuevamente, aunque nunca lo ha dicho, Osamu sabe que está buscando a alguien e intuye esta cerca. Le alegra saber que al menos uno de los dos no tendrá que esperar más.

La canción es "Rinne no Sanadokei", pertenece a Sound Horizon.


	9. 2-3

En cuanto la cuarta campanada sonó Chūya se levantó de golpe.  
Su cuerpo estaba sudado y temblaba, los ruegos de la persona que había estado en sus sueños seguían resonando en su mente sin poder apartarles. Quería llorar, jamás le había dolido tanto observar alguna escena, sin embargo, él no tenía una razón para ceder al llanto, se limitó a mirar al rededor de la habitación, intentando despejar su mente.  
Aún no amanecía, una campanada más resonó avisándole eran las 5 de la mañana. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la de la luna. Calmando su respiración siguió mirando hasta que algo llamó su atención: en el rincón de la derecha, podía ver una silueta.  
Al inicio creyó era una alucinación pero lo que sea que estuviese ahí abrió los ojos y pudo ver el color que tenían, eran tan rojos como la sangre. Sin pensarlo tomó el cuchillo que reposaba bajo la almohada y, al tenerlo, lo sujetó de forma segura. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a criaturas no humanas, el miedo no estaba presente en él, más, si debía ser sincero, en todos sus años como cazador nunca se había topado con unos ojos como esos.  
Los temblores que antes estaban en su cuerpo fueron reemplazados por algo de excitación, siempre le emocionaba acabar con esos seres.  
Con cuchillo en mano y una sonrisa en el rostro se levantó de la cama y comenzó a avanzar. Cuando estuvo frente a la sombra esta sonrió, mostrando así unos dientes blancos.

\- Niño, suelta eso, te puedes lastimar.

La voz estaba cargada de tranquilidad y un deje de burla que sólo le hizo enfadar. Sin dudarlo, clavó el cuchillo en el pecho y sonrió con suficiencia. Le habría gustado algo de acción pero tampoco se iba a quejar por la falta de resistencia.  
La sombra cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras jadeaba.

-No soy un niño.  
Contestó Chūya y sorpresivamente la criatura empezó a reír. Sacó el cuchillo de sus costillas y lo arrojó a la cama mientras se levantaba con parsimonia. El cuerpo de Chūya se petrificó, era un cuchillo santo, ni un demonio lo resistía.  
La criatura avanzó hacia él, las sombras seguían cubriendo el cuerpo, pero unas esqueléticas blancas manos con uñas demasiado largas fueron visibles.  
Le tomó de las muñecas mientras seguía riendo. Chūya le pateó y algunos gusanos cayeron. Asustado levantó la mirada para observar cómo el cuerpo se desintegraba en asquerosas cucarachas.

-Te encontré.  
Dijo, antes de que más gusanos calleran sobre el rostro de Chūya.

.

.

Con un grito de terror se incorporó de la cama. Su corazón latía desbocado y su cuerpo entero temblaba.  
Observó la habitación y notó era de día, la luz iluminaba todo el cuarto. Con prisa quitó la almohada y confirmó su cuchillo seguía ahí.

-Pesadillas.  
Murmuró para sí mientras tallaba su rostro.  
La última pesadilla que había tenido fue a los trece: Había soñado a un hombre, un hombre demasiado hermoso matando a otros, sin piedad, sin duda, con una pacífica sonrisa aún cuando los otros le disparaban.

Convenciéndose a si mismo nada bueno sacaría con seguir recordando se levantó y vistió para bajar a desayunar.

.  
.

Aunque había pasado la noche en ese lugar la gente seguía desconfiando. Lo peor de todo eran los odiosos susurros que escuchaba a sus espaldas. Molesto, tras comprar provisiones, acabó con su estadía en ese lugar, deseando que en el pueblo al que iba a llegar la gente no fuese igual de insoportable. Hasta Ezequiel parecía odiar ese pueblo, se veía realmente impaciente por salir pues no dejaba de resoplar ni trotar resonando demasiado los cascos.

Cuando hubieron avanzado al menos un kilómetro su caballo se tranquilizó y él mismo sintió como un peso se quitaba de sus hombros. Y así, con calma y cantando a momentos o charlando con Ezequiel su camino se hizo más ameno y tranquilo.  
El ocasiones, la mayoría lamentablemente, los animales eran mejor compañía que las personas.


End file.
